


My Knight in Shining Scrubs

by WellHelloThere



Category: Supernatural
Genre: All The Ships, All the Smut, Bottom Castiel, Bottom Dean, But someone dies, Doctor!Castiel, F/M, Firefighter!Dean, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, Lol guess who dies, M/M, Masturbate for me bab, Slow Burn, Someone dies, Sub Dean, This Is STUPID, This boy is a BOTTOOOOOM, Top Castiel, Top Dean, Your guess it probably wrong, dom Cas, hospital au, oshit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-02 18:29:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5259122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WellHelloThere/pseuds/WellHelloThere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester is a firefighter with a feisty attitude and a dark past. He sees the worst in everyone.</p><p>Castiel Novak is a Harvard graduated doctor that works at St. Garrison's hospital. He sees the good in everyone.</p><p>One day, Dean injures himself while doing his job. Reluctantly, he lets his friend Benny drag him to St. Garrison's in fear of Dean being damaged beyond just a hurt leg. Dean's doctor for the visit just so happens to be Dr. Castiel Novak. The one time visit leads to two visits, then five, then more and more as Dean begins to become attached to Castiel. And it seems Dr. Novak doesn't mind the frequent visits either.</p><p>But what happens when a spark ignites between the dark and the light?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Emergency Room? More Like Erection Room

Dean Winchester leaned heavily on his companion, Benny; his right uniform-clad arm was draped over Benny's shoulder, the other hanging limp by his side. Benny wrapped his left arm around Dean's torso, his other hand gripping tightly to the hand Dean had slung over him. Dean limped alongside Benny and hacked into his palm. Maybe it was his currently off-the-charts imagination—smoke fumes are a bitch—but Dean could almost swear on his right testicle that a puff of black smoke came from his lungs. "Shit," He groaned as they walked to the front of St. Garrison's. He hated hospitals with a passion. Doctors and nurses in their stupid white scrubs, sick people, needles, medicine, sick people, the cold, sick people; did he mention sick people? Hospitals were a  _big_ no-no. "I don't wanna go in there; besides, I am completely-" Dean let out a dry cough. "-fine. Totally one hundred percent; good-to-go." 

Benny scoffed, "You don’t sound fine. Besides,” He shrugged one shoulder and Dean felt his forearm shift. “That was a risky move back there, brother. Don’t wanna take any chances."

“I’m fine, Benny.” They stumbled into the ER breathlessly, Benny forcing Dean to squat into a surprisingly comfortable metal chair. Whilst his co-worker spoke to a clerk sitting at an ebony desk on the far wall of the room, Dean rolled his eyes and looked to his right; a little girl was staring at him. A soft smile took over Dean’s face.

“What’s your name?” He asks gently; the girl didn’t respond. She simply stared and Dean was starting to feel a twist in his gut. “Hello..?” He tried.

Suddenly—and terrifying as fuck, holy shit—the girl’s arm shot out and gripped Dean’s thumb. “My name is Amara,” She whispered. “I like you.” He grinned nervously and tried to pry his hand out of Amara’s hard grip. No such luck; fucking seriously?

“Why-where’s your guardian?” Dean inquired as he finally managed to pry his appendage from Amara. She smiled sweetly and pointed to the man next to her. He was reading a magazine that only talked about how tragic the November 11th Paris terrorists attacks were. Dean read the article; there were no happy stories. And yet, the man smiled down at the paper. What an asshat.

“Uncle Crowley!” Amara called, tugging on the man’s dark suit jacket. He glanced up at the girl briefly before looking back to the magazine.

“Yes, Amara?” Crowley asks. “You’re not hungry again, are you?” Amara shakes her head and points to Dean, leaning back so her uncle could see him clearly. “Oh, hello.” Dean could hear an accent underneath the rockiness of his voice. He sounded like he was from England.

Dean rubbed his arm and smiled. “Hi. It seems your niece has taken a liking to me.” Crowley raised an eyebrow and slowly closed the myriad of articles he was reading, setting it down on the table in front of them.

“Is that so? My name is Crowley; pleasure to meet anyone that is to Amara’s standards.” Dean opened his mouth to reply when Benny sat in the seat the left of Dean.

Benny stretched his arms over his head and closed his eyes. “Sorry, brother,” His ice blue eyes peered at Dean apologetically. “You have to tell the clerk some information. Get goin’.”

Dean sighed and waved goodbye to Amara and Crowley before looking at Benny expectantly. Benny stared at him; Lord knows how Benny even _became_ a firefighter with his delayed thinking.

“Benny, c’mon man, I need help walkin’ over there,” Dean shook his head and stood as Benny muttered “Riiiiight” and helped him over to the desk. The attendant looked up, cocking her head.

“Uh, can I help you?” She asked, tucking a stray brown hair behind her ear.

Benny shifted, and Dean smirked when Benny murmured “Fuckin’ deadweight” under his breath. “Yeah, you said my friend here needs to fill out some information?”

The woman furrowed her brows. “I said ‘Someone will come for you to collect information.’ Are you okay, sir?” Benny opened his mouth to retort when a nurse called, “Dean Winchester? Come with me please.”

In Dean’s mind, the whole situation in the room to get assessed was unnecessary. They checked his blood sugar, his blood pressure, his reflexes, his _teeth;_ Dean just really wanted to get the scene over with. The only upside was probably the very attractive woman touching him repeatedly. But in a non-sexual way. Not that he would’ve minded.

God he sounded like such a pervert.

The employee led them through automatic doors and into the ER treatment area. After being ushered into their room, the woman left and Benny attempted to sit Dean on the hospital bed provided.

But as Benny should know, Dean is a stubborn jackass.

So he stayed standing.

Dean and Benny began to argue over Dean’s resistance, Dean secretly enjoying the banter, before he heard a throaty voice say from in the doorway, “Hello, I’m Dr. Castiel Novak. I’ll be assisting you today.” Dean turned, (forcing Benny to turn) and flushed a deep red when he saw the doctor that would be treating him.

Well if this didn’t confirm his sexuality, he didn’t know what would.

Dean looked at the doctor with his mouth slightly open, staring into his too-fucking-blue eyes. Slowly but surely, Dr. Novak raised an eyebrow. “Mr. Winchester? Did you hear me?”

Dean blinked quickly and looked away. “I’m sorry, what did you say?”

“I need you to strip down.” Dr. Novak replied, flipping through a clipboard in his hand. “We need to weigh you and your firefighter uniform is not helping us gauge how much you weigh; it’s quite heavy.” Dean was blushing even _harder,_ staring at Dr. Novak once again.

“Can you leave the room for a second?” Dean asked, voice strained.

Almost as strained as his pants.

Okay, what the fuck, Winchester? You don’t even have a boner.

“Mr. Winchester, you’re going to be in your underwear for a while so you might as well do it in front of me.”

With a lot of fumbling and slapping Benny’s hand whenever he tried to take off his pants, Dean finally stripped down to his boxers. Dr. Novak guided Dean and Benny to the hall and weighed him. After writing down what the scale displayed, the three of them walked back to the room.

“I’m sorry a nurse couldn’t do all of this; they have many patients today.” Dr. Novak took his stethoscope from around his neck. “Please sit on the bed, Mr. Winchester.” Dean complied and gasped when the cold metal of the diaphragm touched his bare chest. Dr. Novak stuck the plugs into his ears, “Cough, please.” Dean coughed and Dr. Novak frowned. “Again; I apologize.” Instead of staring at his medical device, the doctor stared at Dean’s mouth. Dean barked again, and Dr. Novak stood abruptly.

“Was that fucking smoke?” He asked, then covered his mouth, eyes wide. “I am so sorry, that was extremely unprofessional.” Dean rolled his lips into his mouth and stifled a laugh.

“Glad ‘m not the only one who saw it.”

Dr. Novak nodded firmly before striding out the room, calling “I’ll be right back!”

Benny turned and smirked at Dean. “I didn’t know you knew how to pitch a tent, brother. Were you a boy scout?”

Dean glanced down and crossed his legs. “Shut up, Benny.”

“You look like a refined woman posin’ like that.”

“ _Shut the fuck up, Benny.”_


	2. Are You a Collapsing Lung? Because You Take My Breath Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What mattered was an entire hour after being paged, suddenly—and quite dramatically—Dr. Novak burst into the room, cheeks flushed and hair even more disheveled than when he left. Dean raised a hand, “’sup, Doc.” Castiel hummed and looked to Claire who had a small smile on her face.
> 
> “Dr. Novak, what were you up to?” Claire cocked her hip, “I understand Dr. Masters had wanted to see you; what for?” Dr. Novak opened his pretty pink lips—Dean, calm your dick—before he thought of an appropriate response.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are probably way too many details with the medical stuffs, but my mom's a nurse and I've been in the ER way too often. Sorry it's so long.

When Castiel Novak said he would be right back, he really meant it. But it also meant Dean had to get _another_ medical examination.

Maybe, at most, fifteen seconds later, the handsome doctor ran back into the room with a blonde nurse in tow. She seem very young and  _very_ irritated with the situation. She smiled tightly and turned to Castiel. "Dr. Novak, I am not a doctor, or surgeon, or whatever. I'm a simple ER nurse that decided to go into this field way too early, and-" Dr. Novak sighed harshly and rolled his eyes. 

"I'm trying to get a second opinion here; I could swear on Gabriel's position that I saw black smoke come out of-" He gestured absentmindedly at Dean, "-Mr. Winchester's mouth. Check his lungs and come get me when you're done with your assessment. Dr. Masters said she needed me for something." He glanced at Dean once again before frowning and striding out of the room, white coat billowing behind him. Well, someone was in a pissy mood.

The nurse glared at Dean. "He's worried about you, jackass. Not 'pissy'. He’s a very nice doctor that cares about all of his patients.” Dean raised his eyebrows, amused.

“Can’t you get fired for talking to a patient like that,” He squinted at her nametag. “Claire?” Claire tried to smile again but it came out looking more like a grimace.

“I apologize, Mr. Winchester.” She stated before pulling a curved blade out of her scrubs’ pocket. Benny laughed as Dean scrambled away from the nurse. “Calm down, Hasselhoff. It’s a laryngoscope; I’m just going to check your voice box, trachea, and your cartilage. All that good stuff. Now please, lie down on your back.” Dean obliged and breathed deeply as she pulled a small flashlight out of one of the many pockets in her uniform. Claire smiled wickedly as she cleaned the medical instrument with an alcohol pad. “Say ‘ahhh’!”

Dean opened his mouth and closed his eyes. “Mr. Winchester, I need you to say ‘ahhh’ for a reason. It makes a pathway in your throat for me to actually see what’s wrong. Please do so.” Dean did as she asked, hearing a click before cold, bitter metal was placed on his tongue. His tongue was pushed to the side and Claire hummed. “You can open your eyes.” Dean cracked open an eyelid and looked momentarily into Claire’s eyes. They were blue as well—ice blue—but not as striking as Dr. Novak’s. “It seems as if you have inhaled too much smoke. I’m going to put a pulse oximetry around your finger to test the oxygen level in your blood, as well as take some of said blood. Okay, Mr. Winchester?”

Claire turned and typed a number into her pager then sent out, “Paging Dr. Castiel Novak to ER room 41.” Dean sat up and turned his head to glare at Benny, whom snickered again, and heard Claire say, “I’ll send in a new nurse to draw your blood. I will be back shortly.” She cleaned the scope once again before pocketing her supplies and leaving the room.

“This is why I didn’t want to come to this stupid hospital; Benny, I swear to fuck, if I’m admitted to this hospital, you will have a very early grave.” Dean threatened.

Benny smiled cheekily, “Whatever you say, brother. I’d think you would want to stay considerin’ your goo-goo eyes at that Dr. Novak fella.”

“Ya know what, Benny-“

“What, Dean?”

“You fucking assh-“

“Hello!” A voice called from the entrance of Dean’s temporary room. “I’m Lisa; I’ll be inserting your IV.” Lisa was pretty; dark eyes and caramel skin, curly hair and a no-bullshit look in her eye. Yet gentle and peaceful looking. She held a box full of tubes and butterfly needles, along with alcohol swabs, Band-Aids, thick strips of rubber, tape, flexible plastic for protection, and gauze pads. In her other hand a laminated hospital bracelet and meter was resting in her palm.

Claire stood beside her with her arms crossed, staring at Dean with a downward tilt to her mouth. Standing next to her was a machine that seemed to be made for gathering information (in a non-tortuous way, of course).

Lisa approached Dean and set the box on the pseudo wood counter to her right. “Okay, Mr. Winchester; I need to put this bracelet on your wrist before I put the IV in. Please lend me your arm.” Dean held out his wrist and watched as Lisa delicately strapped the band into place and scanned it with a scanner—not a meter, then. Lisa handed the scanner to Claire, who entered whatever information was captured on the screen.

She then tied a knot with the strip of rubber (which, _ow,_ hurt), “I’m going to put it on the back your left hand, okay?” She asked as she cleaned the area the needle would enter. Dean barely had time to nod before Lisa gently poked him. The pain was barely there until she pulled it out slightly and pushed it back in; Dean winced. God, he freakin’ _hates_ needles. “Sorry about that,” Lisa muttered as she grabbed about six tubes from the box as well as tape and a square of something that looked like fancy saran wrap. Next, Lisa taped the IV down to Dean’s arm and attached a cord. She screwed a tube onto it and Dean watched as the six tubes were filled until all of the inside was a deep red.

After neatly placing the tubes back into the box and closing the straw-thing, Lisa smiled at Dean. “Have a good day, Mr. Winchester.” She said, then left the room. Dean looked after her and frowned. He felt like she missed something; it didn’t matter. He would be leaving soon enough, anyway.

What mattered was an entire hour after being paged, suddenly—and quite dramatically—Dr. Novak burst into the room, cheeks flushed and hair even more disheveled than when he left. Dean raised a hand, “’sup, Doc.” Castiel hummed and looked to Claire who had a small smile on her face.

“Dr. Novak, what were you up to?” Claire cocked her hip, “I understand Dr. Masters had wanted to see you; what for?” Dr. Novak opened his pretty pink lips—Dean, calm your dick—before he thought of an appropriate response.

“Dr. Masters needed me for an opinion on pain medication about a… woman that had torn her clitoris while having very, very,” He gulped audibly. “Rough sex. Apparently. That’s what I was told. Yes.”

Dean stared at Dr. Novak and took in his appearance. “You are almost literally glowing…” He snapped and grinned broadly. “Post-coital glow! You just fucked someone!”

Dr. Novak’s expression was fully affronted but his eyes held a twinkle of mirth. “That was very inappropriate, Mr. Winchester-”

“Please, call me ‘Dean.’”

“ _No,_ and as I was saying; if you’d rather have a more vulgar doctor than me, that’s fine. But I am not one to tolerate rude behavior and language.” Dr. Novak ran a hand through his hair, revealing just how thick it was.

Dean wanted to pull on that hair.

Wait, no; _fuck._

Benny smirked, “He doesn’t want a different doctor than you, Dr. Novak. In fact, quite the opposite. See, my brother here-”

“ _Okay, Benny, that’s enough.”_

Dr. Novak gazed at Dean for another moment before he turned to Claire. “What were his stats?”

“Well, it seems his vocal cords are strained and they should be weakening soon enough; no signs of an edema in his throat other than the trachea showing signs of slight swelling. Although the swelling is mild, it was enough to block my vision of the deeper parts of his throat. Patient didn’t tell me about pain from anywhere in or on his body.”

“Did you ask? And why didn’t you hook him up so we could check his-”

“Doctor-”

“Claire, you are my cousin; it was very risky to let you even work at this hospital, let alone on the same floor as me. Hook him up and I’ll take care of the rest.”

“Fine,” Claire hissed through clenched teeth. Without warning, she began to stick thick stickers with metal knobs on them in specific areas on Dean’s body. They were color coded; red, green, white, blue, black, and yellow. Then she harshly wrapped his right index finger in a sticky gauze that lit up when she was done; it also had a cord. “Heartbeat normal, if not slightly high for sitting still. Breathing is a tad bit short. Oxygen in blood is fairly depleted, too. See ya later, Dr. Novak.” Claire stated before stomping out of the room, lip curled.

Benny laughed. “Ain’t she a ball of sunshine?”

Dr. Novak nodded and said, completely deadpan, “The biggest one there is.” He pulled a portable stool from under the counter and sat in front of Dean. “Does anything hurt, Mr. Winchester?”

Dean gestured to his shin on his right leg. “Yeah, this part hurts.” Dr. Novak leaned in to take a closer look and Dean had to look away from him bending so close to his crotch. His hair was also a distraction; when Benny wiggled his eyebrows, Dean looked down. His hands were nearly grabbing the doctor’s dark locks. Dr. Novak looked up from under his eyelashes. “May I touch it? I need you to let me touch it.”

“Y-yeah,” Dean replied, voice cracking. “I’m completely O.K. with that.” After prodding and muttering under his breath, Castiel sat upward.

“Your bone is just slightly bruised; it should be fine in about a week or two. I’m going to order a chest x-ray to see if everything is normal in your respiratory system, as well as a bronchoscopy. You’re also going to be admitted for three days and two nights.” Dr. Novak reached behind Dean to grab a green hospital gown and set it on Dean’s lap. “Please put this on,” He requested before standing and walking towards the doorway.

Dean shook his head and stood, immediately regretting his decision when a bolt of pain shot through his leg. “No way in hell am I going to stay here. This is complete bull-” Dean was cut off when Dr. Novak walked back to the bed and gently pushed Dean down so his torso and ass were on the bed, but his legs and feet were lifted off of the floor. Castiel had a knee in between Dean’s legs and his hands held Dean’s wrist beside his head.

“Mr. Winchester, you are _injured._ I don’t want to be sued if something terrible happens to you because we overlooked something,” Dr. Novak pressed urgently—at this point, Dean was damn sure that the son-of-a-bitch was trying to arouse him.

“Do I… Need to leave?” Benny asked uncertainly. “Don’t wanna be a distraction or somethin’.” Dean scowled at Benny’s smile over Dr. Novak’s shoulder.

“O-okay, okay! I’ll stay put, alright? Now please get off of me, this is very inappropriate.” Castiel blinked down at Dean before removing himself and putting a good amount of distance between them.

“Please dress yourself in the hospital gown. You may ask a nurse if you need another one to cover your gluteus maximus. Someone will come for you soon to get your chest x-rayed. I’d be very happy if you didn’t file a lawsuit for that display I just gave.” With that note, Dr. Novak exited the room swiftly.

“Benny, I hate you.”

“But you look so _damn_ happy, Dean.”

“I hope you get fired.”

**Author's Note:**

> Woo, first posted fic on this account!


End file.
